The most known suitcases for resisting shocks and various deformation stresses generally consist of one-piece parts with the one forming the bottom or container of the suitcase and the other being the cover. Each of said parts is made of a specially resistant material such as metal or plastics material and it is formed by any appropriate process such as stamping, casting, moulding and the like processes. They are assembled thereafter through hinges subsequently mounted thereon or introduced in the forming step. Other accessories such as locks, handles and the like are also provided and mounted thereon in the appropriate manufacturing step. Although such type of suitcase is efficient in several respects, in particular, because they are shock resistant, in case of deficiency therein or incidents or accidents damaging the suitcase structure itself, the suitcase cannot in most cases be easily repaired or it is generally little economical to repair it precisely because of the monolithic nature of its main components. The user therefore usually decides to change or replace a deficient suitcase to avoid losing time and money repairing it assuming that this is possible.
Furthermore, such suitcases are little aesthetic and their design does not always permit to apply a coating thereon such as tissue, skin, leather and the like. However, assuming that such coating or an external original presentation thereof should be possible, the means used for this purpose would be subject to quick deterioration since they could only be added thereto thereby either becoming easily deformable or being accidentally torn off or damaged by shocks, compressions or frictions, in multiple handlings or manipulations to which such suitcases are submitted in travelling especially when they are taken up for transportation in railway cars, boots, containers, baggage rooms, holds and the like. Although suitcases are known, having a resistant structure of aesthetic aspect comprising a coating thereon suited to the user's tastes, both the structure thereof and means used for reinforcing them so as to increase shock resistance such as for example metallic corner protecting means fitted thereto or glues, rivets, and the like, for adhering or securing coatings are not protected from degradation, deterioration, tearing off, and the like.
The object of this invention is therefore to provide an improved suitcase which due to its structure can resist shocks and various deformation stresses, on the one hand, and on the other hand, may be rendered aesthetic through any desired coating applied thereon without having recourse to any damageable securement or mounting accessories, with the main components of the suitcase being removable and exchangeable.